1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a temperature sensor, and more particularly to a temperature sensor that is able to detect a temperature accurately and an image sensing device including the temperature sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are used to measure a physical quantity, such as light intensity, sound intensity, etc., and generate an electrical signal corresponding to the measured physical quantity. Generally, those devices use a semiconductor element, such as a transistor. Therefore, a magnitude of the electrical signal generated by those devices for the same physical quantity varies according to a temperature.
For example, an image sensor, which captures an image based on characteristics of a semiconductor responding to an incident light intensity, responses differently according to a temperature. Therefore, an output image generated by the image sensor for the same subject varies according to a temperature.